After the Attack
by afitwilight
Summary: Sequel to Panic Attack. Warrick realizes that he has more than friendly feelings for Sara while Nick is trying to win back her trust. This is a W/S story but a N/S friendship
1. Default Chapter

Title: After the attack  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the show or it's characters.   
  
Pairing: W/S, N/S friendship  
  
Summary: Sequel to Panic Attack. Warrick realizes that he has more than friendly feelings for Sara and Nick is trying to win back her confidence and trust.  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to Panic Attack. You should read that one first; otherwise you will be very confused. A special thank you goes out to all of you who reviewed Panic Attack! Thanks for the encouragement and support!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
It had been a week since Sara had her panic attack. As soon as she got home from the hospital, she sold her bed and her sheets and bought new ones. There was no way she could ever sleep on that same mattress. Warrick had helped her move in the new bed and they even re-arranged her bedroom. She didn't know what she would have done if Warrick hadn't been there for her.   
  
  
  
Sara stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed and fixed her hair. She had to be a work in an hour. She was walking toward her kitchen when the phone rang. She reached over and grabbed the cordless off the table. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sara." Warrick's friendly voice came through on the other end.  
  
"Hey War. How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad. I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast after shift?"  
  
She smiled. "That sounds great. Are you buying?"  
  
She heard him laugh on the other end. "I guess I could spare a few dollars. I'll see you at work."  
  
"Bye Warrick." She hung up the phone and placed it back on the table. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a twenty-ounce bottle of water and an apple. After eating the apple, she grabbed her stuff and left her apartment and made her way to work.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nick walked into the break room and made his way over to the coffee pot. No one was there yet, so he ended up having to fix the coffee himself. As soon as it was ready, he poured himself a cup and sat down on the couch. This past week had been really hard on him. Every one in the lab knew what happened between him and Sara. He hated the feeling he got when he walked down the hall. He knew some people still thought he was a jerk. Nick didn't blame them though. What he did was uncalled for and he was really surprised he still had his job and his friends. Sure, they weren't very trusting of him, but he was determined to win that trust back. Warrick walked in the break room and gave Nick a half smile.  
  
"Hey man, how's it going?" Nick asked wanting to break some of the tension he felt.  
  
"Not bad, how about you?"   
  
"I'm doing good. Are you ready for shift tonight?" Nick was trying his best to keep an upbeat attitude with Warrick. Warrick was his best friend, or had been his best friend. Nick wasn't sure where they stood now in that category.   
  
"I guess. I just hope we don't end up working a double." Warrick headed for the coffee and poured himself a cup. He then sat down next to Nick on the couch.   
  
"Let's not think about that. We've still got this shift to deal with." He and Warrick fell into an uncomfortable silence. It didn't end until Catherine walked in and both men greeted her.  
  
Catherine glanced at them and smiled. "I hope that's coffee I smell."  
  
"Made it myself." Nick said proudly giving her a grin.  
  
She walked over and grabbed a plastic cup and fixed the coffee the way she liked it. She then went and sat down at the table beside the couch. "Anyone heard from Grissom about our case yet?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen him." Warrick answered. Just then Sara came in and Warrick's face spread out in a huge grin. She smiled at him and greeted them all.  
  
"Hey Sara." Nick replied and shot a look to the coffee machine. "There's some fresh coffee if you want some."  
  
She held up her bottled water. "No thanks, I'm trying to cut down on the caffeine."  
  
Nick and Warrick both stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. "Excuse me, Miss I live off caffeine, what's going on?" Nick asked.  
  
"Funny." She replied and gave him a smile. She sat down beside Catherine and took another sip of her water.   
  
Before anyone else could comment, Grissom came in with their assignments. Warrick and Sara were paired together. Grissom gave them an easy case and they were able to solve it before shift was officially over. Warrick and Sara were now back in the break room waiting for the shift to end. Sara was lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. Warrick found himself just staring at her. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and gather her in his arms. 'Whoa Warrick, where did that come from?' He asked himself. He knew the answer. He was in love with Sara. He wasn't sure exactly how long he's loved her but ever since Nick hurt her, his feelings have only increased.   
  
Sara was half awake and half asleep. She was exhausted even though they didn't have a hard shift. She honestly felt like she's worked a double. She wanted nothing more than to go home and crash. Of course she couldn't because she promised Warrick she would have breakfast with him after shift. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Warrick was looking at her. He gave her a grin.  
  
"Are you sure cutting caffeine was a smart idea?"  
  
"Right now, I'm thinking not." She replied and leaned up. The room began to swim so she grabbed her head with her hands.   
  
Warrick knew something was wrong. He gently sat down beside Sara and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"The room keeps moving."   
  
He pulled her head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her forehead and moved some loose hair away from her face. "Why don't we skip breakfast this morning. You need some rest."  
  
She leaned back up and stared at him. "I'm okay, besides I'm not passing up a free meal." She gave him a smile.  
  
"I could make you breakfast at your place if you would rather not go out."   
  
She thought about it for a moment. "Okay. Come on over after shift. I have to warn though, I have nothing in my fridge."  
  
  
  
"You never do." He answered half serious. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get something that doesn't have meat."  
  
"Thanks." She placed her head back on his shoulder as she felt another wave of nausea come through her. 'What's happening to me?' She asked herself. She hoped it was just caffeine withdrawals. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her.  
  
"Maybe we should skip breakfast and take you to the doctor."   
  
This got her attention. She jerked back away from him. "No, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine, I just haven't slept much lately and I thought maybe if I cut down on the caffeine I would be able to sleep more."  
  
He knew that she could be very stubborn, but her comment sounded reasonable. "Okay, no doctor for now, but it this gets worse promise me you'll go."  
  
She stared into his eyes and felt his concern pouring through them. "I promise. Now what do you say about that breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good." He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and got up off the couch.   
  
"I'll meet you at my place." She replied and walked out of the room. She had to go to the locker room to get her stuff. On her way, she ran into Nick.   
  
"Hey Sara. How was your case?" He asked and walked along beside her.  
  
"It was pretty simple. What about yours?"  
  
"Not bad. I'm glad shift's over." They reached the locker room and he held the door open for her.  
  
"Thanks." She said and walked inside. She stood in front of her locker and began gathering her things. Nick was doing the same. He would occasionally glance over at Sara. He really missed her and the time they spent together.   
  
"Do you have any plans this morning?" He asked hoping that she didn't.  
  
She turned to him. "Actually, Warrick invited me out for breakfast." She noticed the sad expression that crossed his face. "I have an idea, why don't you and I go out for supper tonight?"  
  
Nick's face perked up. "That sounds great. Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Okay, call me later and we'll pick a time and place." She closed her locker and started to walk to the door. Nick grabbed her elbow.   
  
"Sara, I meant what I told you before. I never meant to hurt you, and I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make this up to you."  
  
She looked into his eyes. She used to love to just stare into them and lose herself while she was wrapped in his arms. Now when she looked in those same eyes, she saw hurt and confusion. "We can't go back to the way things were."  
  
"Not right now we can't, I realize that. You have to at least give me a chance, please."  
  
"I am giving you a chance. I'm still your friend, but Nick you have to remember that you hurt me. I have to move on from this and so do you." She gave him one last look and turned away.  
  
"I still love you Sara. I always will." He called out to her.   
  
She refused to turn around and face him. She couldn't even though there was a small part of her that begged her to turn around and pick up where they left off. She couldn't do that. Nick would learn to love another and so would she. She felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and headed toward her car. Warrick would be there soon and she didn't want him to worry about her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well that's it for chapter one!!! I've never done chapters before so I hope you like it!!! I want to give a special thank you to Megan for going through and reading this to make sure it sounds okay!! Thanks!!! Please read and review!!! I will try to post the next chapter soon!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so chapter 2 came quicker than most!!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Again CSI doesn't belong to me. Sad but true.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick had gone to the grocery store and bought not only breakfast food but also other stuff for Sara. He never wanted to see her refrigerator that empty again. He pulled up in her driveway and shut off his vehicle. He got out and carried the groceries to her door. He had to set down some of the bags just to be able to knock. After waiting a few moments, she answered. The first thing she noticed was the numerous bags.  
  
"I thought you said we were having breakfast, not a five course meal." She replied stepping aside to let him in.  
  
"Oh we are, the rest of the stuff is for your fridge."  
  
She just stared at him. She grabbed a few bags from his hands and led him to her kitchen. She placed them at the table and began taking the items out. She noticed he had picked up several cans of soup, macaroni and cheese, and plenty of veggie meals. She looked over at him. "You got all this for me?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm tired of seeing you not taking care of yourself. Now you don't have much of choice." He pulled out a carton of eggs and some instant pancake mix. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not sure, you brought a lot of stuff." She began putting the items in their proper places.   
  
"All right, I have an idea. Why don't I fix a huge breakfast and then you can decide on what you want." He walked over to her cabinets and began pulling out pots.   
  
Sara was amazed that Warrick seemed to make himself right at home in her kitchen. He didn't even ask her where anything was; he just found it on his own. She couldn't take standing around and watching him any longer, she had to do something. "Need some help?"  
  
"That's okay, besides I'm supposed to make breakfast for you." He gave her a grin. "Why don't you go sit down and relax and I will call you when it's done."  
  
She thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Positive."  
  
"In that case, do you mind if I take a shower?"  
  
"Nope, go ahead. Breakfast should be ready when you come out."  
  
She walked over and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks Warrick. I won't take too long I promise." She quickly left the room leaving Warrick alone.  
  
His hand reached up and touched where she had kissed him. A smile played across his lips and he continued to fix breakfast. He heard the shower turn on and his mind began to fanaticize about being in the shower with her. 'Alright time to cool down.' He told himself. 'That's no way to be thinking about your co-worker and friend.' He focused his mind on cooking breakfast, but slowly the thoughts of Sara kept drifting back in. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without telling her how he felt.   
  
Sara got out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. She pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She made her way into the kitchen and instantly smelled the food that now set on her table. As soon as she got closer, she realized that Warrick had cooked an entire feast. He had fixed eggs, pancakes, French toast, waffles, and he had cut up pieces of fruit. He also had two glasses filled with orange juice.   
  
"Jeez Warrick, who are you planning on feeding, the US army?" She asked with a bit of humor in her voice.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I fixed a bit of everything."  
  
She shook her head. "Not everything. I see a few things that are missing."  
  
"I have oatmeal and cereal on the counter." He countered and handed her a plate. "Dig in."  
  
Sara smiled and took the plate from him. She got a little bit of everything to make Warrick feel better. She sat down at the table and waited until he was ready. They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Sara began gathering the dishes. "That was incredible Warrick. Thank you."  
  
He got up and began helping her clear the dishes. She stopped him. "No, let me. You made breakfast, so I'll clean up."  
  
He learned a long time ago never to argue with her. So he just nodded and sat back down at the table. After the dishes were done, both Warrick and Sara made their way to the living room. They sat down side by side on the couch. Sara turned toward Warrick. "Do you want to watch television or something?"  
  
"I better go home and let you get some sleep."  
  
"You don't have to go." She told him. He got up off the couch and smiled at her.  
  
"You look exhausted, besides I have a few things to do at home."   
  
Sara got up quickly and a wave of nausea hit her. She could feel herself falling back. Warrick caught her and sat her back down on the couch. She closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop moving.   
  
Warrick was growing more and more worried about her. These dizzy spells were becoming more and more common. "Sara, are you okay?"  
  
She opened her eyes and gazed into his. "Yeah, thanks for catching me."  
  
"No problem but I still think you need to see a doctor."  
  
"I'm fine. I think it's my body reacting without caffeine." She was pretty sure that's what it was, but from the look Warrick was giving her, he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Sara." That one word was spoken with great volumes. She could hear the concern and love coming out. 'Wait a minute.' She thought to herself. 'Love?' No way, Warrick Brown couldn't possibly love her. She was just a sister to him. At least that's what she thought he felt. Now she wasn't too sure.   
  
"You know, maybe I should get some sleep. I promised Nick I would have dinner with him tonight."   
  
Warrick's face changed immediately. He didn't want Sara spending time with Nick anymore than she had to. It was all Nick's fault to begin with. Sara smiled at him. "I promise that nothing is going on between us. It's just a friend thing and he knows it. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what he did."  
  
"I'm just worried about you is all. I don't want him to hurt you again."  
  
She walked over to him and hugged him. "He won't." She pulled away and smiled. "Thanks again for breakfast. You've been a great friend."  
  
Warrick could still smell her shampoo. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm always here for you if you need me."  
  
"I know." She walked with him to the door and opened it for him. She suddenly had this urge to kiss him. She could hear her mind screaming at her not to do it, but her heart seemed to yell louder. Sara grabbed Warrick's arm before he could walk out. "Warrick."  
  
He turned around. "Yeah." Before he could say anything else, her lips were pressed firmly against his. It took his mind a moment to fully register what was happening, but when it did, his arms slipped around her pulling her closer. After a few breathless and passionate moments, she pulled away.   
  
"I'll see you tonight." She said and let go of his arm.   
  
"Bye Sara." He replied and watched as she shut the door. He stared at the door for a brief bit and walked away, unaware that Sara was leaning against the door with a huge grin upon her face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you think!! 


	3. Chapter 3

After the Attack part 3  
  
I would like to take this time to thank joey des anges, Sisterbear, Nepeace, and J9 for your awesome reviews!!! Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!   
  
Disclaimer: As always CSI doesn't belong to me.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara woke up around three that afternoon feeling very sick. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and emptied all the contents of her breakfast. She totally felt like shit. She washed her mouth out at the sink and dried her face. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. A few minutes later, she was back in the bathroom throwing up again. She gave up on sleep all together. So she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She drank the entire glass in one huge gulp, so she poured another. She walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the tube. After channel surfing several times, she happened to land on TLC where they just happened to be showing A Baby Story. Sara found herself engrossed with the show. Not because she loved babies, but because she had a very bad feeling that she was pregnant. "Oh God, what if I am?" She asked aloud.   
  
The phone ringing shook her out of the trance she was in. She slowly reached over and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sara, it's Nick."  
  
She cleared her throat. "Oh hey. What's going on?"  
  
"I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight."  
  
She heard him but her thoughts kept going back to thinking she might be pregnant. "Sara, Sara, are you still with me?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure, where do you want to meet?" She unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.  
  
"How about Red's Drive In?"  
  
"That sounds great. What time?"  
  
"I was thinking six. That way we could have some time to sit back and talk for a while before shift."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and sat it down on the table. She couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She got up, changed clothes, and grabbed her car keys. She soon found herself standing in a store buying a pregnancy test. She really didn't remember driving home but she made it safely.  
  
She rushed in her bathroom and took the test. She couldn't stand there and wait, so she walked into the kitchen and began pacing around. "What if it's positive? What am I going to do?" She kept asking herself. As soon as it was time to check the test, she made her way back in the bathroom. She carefully picked it up and looked at the results. One line, she had read, meant she wasn't. Two lines meant she was.   
  
Two lines seemed to be staring right back at her and Sara's world as she knew it came to sudden hault.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara drove to Red's Drive In with one thing on her mind. Being pregnant with Nick's child. "Why is this happening to me?" She asked. She felt hot tears travel down her face. She knew that Nick had the right to know, but she couldn't tell him. And Warrick, everything she was beginning to feel for him would soon be shattered because of the baby. "He's not going to want me around if he finds out. Besides it's not fair to him." She pulled in the parking lot of the drive in and noticed that Nick's car was already there. She quickly wiped away her tears and checked her eyes. They were red and she thought of a lie to tell Nick about them. She got out of her car and took a deep breath. She walked inside and found him sitting in a booth.  
  
Nick glanced up and noticed Sara heading toward him. He gave her his sexist grin as she sat down. He instantly noticed her eyes were red. "What's wrong Sara?"  
  
"Nothing, its just allergies. I'm fine." She recited knowing that he wouldn't argue about allergies.  
  
"They're pretty bad, huh?"   
  
"Today they are." She needed to switch subjects. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Not bad. I slept most of it. What about you? How was your breakfast with Warrick?"  
  
"It was fine. We ate and then he left." She wasn't about to mention the kiss she gave him.   
  
"I'm glad you had fun."   
  
She nodded and soon the waitress came and took their order. After she left, Sara took a drink of her water. She hoped that the food she ordered would stay down. She hated throwing up and unfortunately for her, it was only beginning.   
  
"I was thinking about us today." Nick began saying.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I miss you. I miss our talks and how we used to spend so much time together." Nick looked directly in her eyes. "Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
He reached out and held her hand. "Sara, please give me another chance. I promise I will never hurt you again."  
  
She quickly removed her hand from his. "I can't. We can't. Nick, I've forgiven you, but that doesn't mean we can just pick up where we left off. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Sara."  
  
She held her hand up. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make you understand that we're just friends now. I realize you want more, but I can't give you that. You haven't earned my trust back and you shouldn't expect me to in just a week." She could feel herself begin to get upset and soon her head began to spin. 'Please not here.' She reached up and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Sara, are you sure you're okay?" Nick was beginning to become worried. She didn't answer him, so he got up and sat down next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "Honey, can you hear me?"  
  
Sara felt his arms around her and for a brief moment, she forgot everything that had happened in the past week. She wished more than anything to go back to before that day. 'If wishes were trees.' She thought and forced herself to pull away from Nick. "Thanks. I just got dizzy that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Their waitress came over and brought their food. Nick moved back over to his side of the booth and soon both were eating. After dinner, Nick and Sara walked to her car. They stood there for a few moments not saying anything until Nick broke the silence.  
  
"Thanks for having dinner with me."  
  
"You're welcome. I meant what I said earlier. We're still friends and I don't mind having dinner with you from time to time."  
  
"I guess I can settle on being your friend." Nick said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and told her good-bye. Sara watched him leave and felt sadness creep over her entire body. 'I can't stay here. I have to leave.' She drove to work with thinking this would be her last night at CSI.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well there's chapter 3!!! Hope you enjoy!!! If so please be kind to review!! Thanks again!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

After the Attack Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, they do not belong to me. Very depressing.   
  
Thank you again to all of the great reviews!! I thought I would update 2 chapters today!! Aren't I nice? Hehe!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick walked into work with a smile on his face. He felt like he had won the lottery. He made his way in the break room to find that Greg was already there making a pot of his famous coffee.   
  
"Hey Greggo."  
  
Greg turned around. "Hey War. You look happy."  
  
"Try very happy." He replied still wearing a smile.   
  
This got the young labs attention. "Okay, you have to tell me everything. You've got a girl right?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"I knew it! Is she hot?" Greg couldn't contain his excitement.  
  
"Very." Warrick answered calmly.   
  
"Are you going to tell me who she is or am I gonna have to guess?"  
  
Warrick laughed. "You're the one who is wanting to be a CSI, so examine the evidence."  
  
"What evidence? All you've told me was that she's hot!" Greg took a deep breath. "Okay, I can play this game. Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes." Came his simple answer.  
  
"Does she work here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not talking about Sara are you?"  
  
"Maybe. Would that bother you?"  
  
Greg glanced at him. "Of course it would bother me! I've spent years flirting with Sara hoping that she would fall for me, then out of nowhere Nick comes up all flirty and steals her away. Then when he breaks her heart, I could see light at the end of my tunnel thinking that somehow Sara would realize how much I care and come to me. But no! You had to go and steal her away too!"  
  
Warrick couldn't help but laugh. "Man, you need a girl bad."  
  
"You and Nick keep stealing them!"  
  
Warrick just smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee. He took a sip and watched as Nick came in. "Hey man, how's it going?" Warrick asked him.  
  
"Not bad, how about you?"  
  
"Doing good." Warrick answered and decided to go see if Sara had come in yet. He walked out of the break room and headed toward the locker room. He saw her making her way to Grissom's office. He didn't want to bother her, so he decided to wait and talk to her when she came out.  
  
Sara took a deep breath and stepped inside Grissom's office. "Hey Grissom, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
He looked up from his paper work. "Sure Sara, shut the door."  
  
She did and then sat down on the chair. "I have to tell you something." She began.  
  
He stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention. "Go on."  
  
"I'm quitting." She informed him.  
  
  
  
"You're what?"  
  
  
  
"I'm moving back to San Francisco tomorrow."  
  
Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "May I ask why?"  
  
"It's personal. I can't tell you. I realize that this is sudden but I have no choice."  
  
"Sara, what's going on? Does this have to do with what happened with Nick?"  
  
"Grissom, please understand my decision. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was for the best."  
  
He exhaled. "You're one of the best CSIs we've got and you come to me telling me that you are wanting to quit. I'm not stupid Sara, why don't you tell what's wrong. I can help you."  
  
"No, you can't." She stared down at the floor and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "No one can."  
  
Grissom stared at the woman before him. She was like a daughter to him and he hated seeing her hurt. "I have an idea. Why don't you take a leave of absence for a while and then if things don't get better, we can talk about a transfer or something."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, I'll work tonight and start the leave tomorrow."  
  
"You're too upset. Go ahead and start it tonight. We'll be fine." He stood up and walked her to the door. "Sara, if you need anything I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Grissom." She gave him a brief smile and stepped out of his office. She didn't even notice Warrick step up beside her.   
  
"Hey Sar." He greeted her.   
  
She turned around and gave him a half smile. "Hey Warrick."   
  
He knew something was wrong. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not." She answered honestly. She continued to walk toward her car and Warrick followed right behind her.  
  
"Please talk to me." He reached over and grabbed her arm. She stopped and faced him.   
  
"I'm taking a leave of absence and I'm going away for a while."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just have to." She really didn't want to tell him. He would just think bad of her and leave. She couldn't risk his rejection.   
  
"Sara, that's not a reason. Does this have something to do with your dizzy spells? Did you talk to a doctor?"  
  
"I didn't need to talk to a doctor. I know what's wrong." She finally made it to her car and leaned up against the door. Warrick was now standing in front of her.   
  
"Then tell me." His eyes were pleading with her and begging for her to let him in. She finally broke down and began crying. Warrick pulled her to him and he held her tightly. He gently rubbed her back and soothed her. He felt her pull away from him. She gave him a sad smile.   
  
"Warrick, I just found out something today and I'm not sure how to handle it."  
  
"We can handle it together. I promise."  
  
She pulled him into another hug and held on tightly. She gathered all her nerve and pulled away. "Warrick, I'm pregnant."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well she told Warrick!! That's one hurdle down, but what happens when Nick finds out? I know!!! Haha!! Don't worry you will too!!!! Thanks again and please feel free to review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

After the Attack chapter 5  
  
Same disclaimer, I don't own them, if I did I would have still have to share Nick and Warrick!!!  
  
A very special thank you goes all to all of you that have reviewed!!! You guys are awesome!! I wasn't really sure about how people would like the story, but I must have done something right!!! Thank You!!! If you reviewed and your name doesn't not appear below, I didn't do out of meanness, I probably didn't get your review until after I updated. Thanks again!  
  
Ljae: Thank you so much!!!!  
  
Nepeace: Don't worry, Sara's not going far!!  
  
Melindotty: Thank you so much for your reviews!!  
  
Joey des anges: You may now call off the one man band!! I have updated and you'll see that Sara has a VERY good friend to take care of her!!  
  
Sisterbear: I don't know what we could call Warrick and Sara's love, but I'm sure we will think of something!! Thanks so much for your kindness and support!!  
  
Okay on with the story!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick heard her words echo through his head over and over. He was caught off guard. Sara could sense his change and backed toward her car.  
  
  
  
"I need to go. I'm sorry." She turned around and opened the door. She got in and started the car. She couldn't face Warrick again. She was afraid to see the disappointment and resentment that was probably on his face. She drove off leaving him standing there speechless.  
  
Warrick felt his world shatter beneath him. He watched her drive off and then immediately cursed himself for letting her leave. "Great, she probably thinks I hate her." He said aloud. 'What do I do?' He began walking back toward the building. Shift was starting and he wasn't sure if he could explain why he was late. His mind kept flashing back to earlier when they were kissing in Sara's apartment. He made his way in the break room and noticed that everyone was waiting on him.  
  
"About time you showed up. We were beginning to gather a search team." Nick replied.  
  
"Sorry, I was." 'Detained, occupied, worried about my friend.' He thought to himself but answered. "busy putting stuff in my locker." 'Smooth Warrick, real smooth.'  
  
Grissom nodded. "Okay, we're going to be one short. Sara is on personal leave." He began and then started handed out assignments.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Catherine asked.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me, only that she needed to go away for a while."  
  
"I hope she's okay." Catherine was beginning to get worried. She wanted to glance over at Nick and see what his reaction to the whole thing was, but she refused. She didn't want him to think she was blaming him. Only deep inside her mind, she was blaming him.   
  
"She'll be fine. I think she needed a break."  
  
Warrick and Nick ended up being paired together and it killed Warrick not to tell Nick about Sara's baby. He just wanted to scream and yell at Nick and tell him that it was his fault that Sara left. But Warrick couldn't do that. Sara had trusted him enough to tell him the truth and no one else. He decided that he wasn't going to let her run away. He wanted her with him and if Nick couldn't take being a parent, then Warrick was. The only talking between Nick and Warrick was about the case and occasional small talk. Warrick was glad. He didn't want to discuss Sara with Nick.  
  
Nick kept taking glances at Warrick all night as if trying to unlock the secrets that the other man held in his head. Shift was finally over and he and Warrick maybe spoke ten words together that was not work related. Nick couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what's going on?"  
  
Warrick looked at him and continued to make his way to the locker room. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You've been very quiet tonight. Why?"  
  
Warrick reached his locker and pulled off his shirt. "I've just got a lot on my mind. Besides you were quiet too." He reached into his locker and grabbed another shirt and slipped it on.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. This thing with Sara has me worried." He admitted. He sat down on the bench in front of his locker. "I know she's still upset with me, but I thought we were making progress."  
  
Warrick remained silent. Nick stared at his friend. "Are you and Sara dating?"  
  
That took him by surprise. 'How am I supposed to answer that?' He thought. 'I'm not even sure.' "No, we've only had breakfast together."  
  
"You like her though, don't you?" Nick focused on Warrick's face and he knew the answer even before Warrick said anything.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Warrick began making his way out.  
  
"Hey Warrick, please tell me what's wrong with her."  
  
He turned around. "I can't Nick. It's not my place to say." He left the locker room and went out in search for Sara.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well that's chapter 5!! I know I didn't answer your question about where Sara is in this chapter!! I promise she's in the next one!!! So, anyone think Warrick and Nick are going to have it out? Next chapter, Sara is out of town and calls Warrick, and Nick pays him a visit!! Excited!!! You should be!!! Isn't drama cool!!! Okay that sounded way too much like Michelle from American Pie. "And this one time on CSI...." Haha!!! Thanks again and please review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

After the Attack Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them.   
  
Author's note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!! I want to thank ljae, joey des anges, csi-freak03, jaecen, oceanwave1, and Sisterbear!!!! You guys are so amazing!!! Thanks so much for the support!!! I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara was now in California. She didn't want to go home to her parents and she didn't want to go back to the lab in San Francisco either. So she found a hotel near L.A. and unpacked some of her things. She woke up around six that morning with a serious case of morning sickness. "How did Catherine survive this?" She asked herself. She now had new respect for the older woman. She sat down on the bed and clicked on the television. It was now eight a.m. and she was completely awake. She decided that she would head out to town later and look around. She really never visited L.A. much and she figured why not. She had nothing else better to do. She channel surfed and couldn't find anything. Frustrated, she shut off it off and placed the remote on the table beside her. She glanced at the phone. 'He must be worried about me.' She thought. She debated on whether or not to call. She finally reached for her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.   
  
"Brown."  
  
"Hey Warrick." She leaned back against the bed and tried to make herself relax.  
  
"Sara, honey where are you?" She could hear the worried tone in his voice.   
  
"I'm in California and don't worry I'm fine."  
  
"You didn't have to leave. I could've taken care of you."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sure how. Even I'm pretty much clueless right now."  
  
"Then come home. I promise we'll handle this together."   
  
She could feel the tears start sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Nick's gonna die when he finds out and then he'll get mad and I'll be alone."   
  
Warrick hated that he couldn't hold her. "Don't say that. You will never be alone. I will always be here for you no matter what. Sara, you trust me right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell me where you are and I'll come get you. You shouldn't be alone right now."  
  
"I'll come home." She told him after a few minutes. "Will you be at your house?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have some food ready when you get here. Drive carefully."  
  
"I will and Warrick."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." She hung up her phone and gathered her things. She was checked out of her room and made her way back to Vegas.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nick drove by Sara's house and didn't see her car in the driveway. Thinking that she might have left it somewhere else, he went to her door. He knocked but no one answered. "Sara, are you home?" He turned the knob but it was locked. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to look inside. Unfortunately, Sara made him give her the key back to her apartment that he had. So he wasn't getting in that way. He needed to get inside though. 'Think Nick think.' He then remembered he had another key to her house. He had completely forgotten about it. He made another key because he locked his keys in the car once and figured it would be safe to have an extra pair. He took the key out of his wallet and fit it into the lock. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The lights were off but it wasn't too dark to where he couldn't see where he was going. He checked the bedroom and noticed that Sara's bed was made and that some of her clothes were missing. 'She really did leave.' He said to himself. He knew that he should also head out but curiosity got the better of him. He began to nose around her stuff and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed her shampoo bottle and took a big sniff. It smelled just the way he remembered. He loved to smell her hair as soon as she was out of the shower. He began sniffing her body wash too. He turned around and stared at her sink. Her toothbrush and toothpaste were gone. He glanced down and noticed a box in the trashcan. Closer inspection of the box, he learned that it had contained a pregnancy test. Nick began searching for the test. He finally found it hidden further down in the trash. The results were still displayed. "Sara's pregnant." He replied with disbelief. He knew that the only person that could possibly be the father was himself. "That's why she left and that's what Warrick was keeping from me." Nick quickly replaced everything the way he found them and left her apartment. He had to find Sara and he headed toward the person that would know her whereabouts. Warrick.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick was busy cooking food for him and Sara. Now that she was pregnant, he was determined that she was going to eat better. It had been an hour since she called him and he wasn't expecting her for at least another two. A knock at the door got his attention. 'I know that's not her.' He thought and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Nick on the other side. "Nick, what's going on?"  
  
"Where's Sara?"   
  
"She's not here." Warrick answered.  
  
"I know that, where is she?" Nick demanded.   
  
"Calm down, I talked to her earlier. She's fine." Warrick noticed something different in Nick's eyes. "You know don't you?"  
  
"Know what? That Sara's pregnant. Yeah, I had to find out on my own."  
  
"How did you figure it out?" Warrick wanted to know.  
  
"I didn't. I found the pregnancy test in her bathroom."   
  
"Wait, you were in her house? How the hell did you get in there? Sara made you give her the key back."  
  
"I had another one. Look, that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that she's out there alone." Nick pushed his way into Warrick's apartment.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked and shut the door. He watched as Nick glanced in the kitchen.   
  
"That's a lot of food just for you. Expecting company?"  
  
"What if I am? That's none of your business." Warrick said getting slightly irritated.   
  
Nick held up his hands in a peace gesture. "Listen, I'm not here to fight with you. It's just I'm really worried about Sara and I know that you care about her too. Please just tell me where she is."  
  
"She's on her way over here. I convinced her to come back home."  
  
Nick nodded. "Do you think I could stay here until she comes?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. She's pretty upset and with you here I think she would have a breakdown."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to tell that I love her and that I want what's best for her and the baby."  
  
Warrick nodded that was exactly what he wanted to. "You leaving right now is what's best for both of them. Nick, I'm not letting you waltz back into her life like nothing ever happened. She needs stability and right now you are far from being stable."  
  
Nick could feel anger begin to spread. "That's my baby Warrick. I'm not going to let you stand in the way because you have feelings for Sara."  
  
"I realize that Nick, but do you honestly think this baby is going to change her mind about you? To her you're the baby's dad and a friend that's all."   
  
"We'll see." Nick replied. He made his way toward the door and but turned around to face Warrick. "You're supposed to be my best friend and yet you're not giving me any kind of support or encouragement. Instead you go and try to steal my girlfriend away from me."  
  
"Nick, she's not your girlfriend anymore. You ruined that remember, not me. And as for support, I was giving support to the one who needed it. Sara called me crying remember, I'm the one who took care of her. There was no stealing involved anyway, that's just your crazy assed notion."  
  
Nick's hand flew back and punched Warrick across the face. He regretted it the moment he did it. "Warrick, I'm sorry."  
  
Warrick just stared at him. "Leave right now."  
  
"War." Nick pleaded.  
  
"I mean it, leave." Warrick watched as Nick walked out and closed the door behind him. Warrick took a few deep breaths and went back into the kitchen. He was glad Sara wasn't there to see what had just happened.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay, so I hope you aren't disappointed in how that ended. Please let me know what you think, I've been working on this story for a while and I should have the next chapter up soon!! Thanks!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

After the Attack Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Enough said?  
  
Thanks goes out to each and every one of you that have read and reviewed this story!! You guys are awesome!!! I felt bad for not updating sooner, so I added another chapter today!!! Hope you enjoy!!!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara pulled in Warrick's driveway. She was beginning to feel nervous although she was unsure why. She walked up to his door and knocked. She waited a few moments and knocked again. Finally, he came to the door.  
  
He greeted her with a smile and a hug. "Hey you."   
  
She felt herself relax in his strong arms. She needed that hug more than she realized. "Thanks for letting me come."  
  
He pulled back to face her. His hands cupped her chin. "You don't have to thank me Sara. I meant what I said. I care about you."  
  
She smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."  
  
"Let's not think about that." He said and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He realized that they were standing outside. He gently moved away and reached for her hand. "Maybe we should take this inside."  
  
"That might be wise, otherwise your neighbors will be spreading all kinds of gossip." They walked inside and Warrick led her to his couch.   
  
"The food is about ready." He informed her.  
  
"How much did you cook this time?" She asked half jokingly.  
  
"Enough for the three of us." He replied and made his way into the kitchen. He began to gather plates and silverware. He then grabbed two glasses from his cabinet. "Sara, what do you want to drink?"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and could smell the wonderful scent coming from the stove. She made her way to the stove and lifted up the lid.   
  
Warrick caught her. "Hey, you better be glad there wasn't rice in there."  
  
She smiled. "Sorry, but I was curious."  
  
"You never answered my question. What do you want to drink?" He watched her as she put the lid back over the pot.   
  
  
  
"Well, let's see I'm off caffeine for a while. What do you have besides water?" She moved away from the stove and sat down at his table.   
  
"I bought some Sierra Mist. It doesn't have caffeine."   
  
"Sounds great." She watched as Warrick set about fixing both of them a drink. Then he grabbed her plate and began filling it with the noodles that was in the pot. He poured some sauce over the noodles and sat the plate down in front of her.   
  
"Don't eat yet. I have to slice the garlic bread. Plus I made salad."   
  
"You're determined to make me fat, aren't you?" She replied amazed that he fixed all this food just for them.   
  
He laughed. "Well, you are eating for two now."  
  
Sara's face saddened and this didn't go unnoticed by Warrick. He walked over and bent down to face her. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reached out and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.   
  
She reached over and held him. 'Why am I being so emotional? Must be a stupid hormonal thing.' She thought. She pulled away and tried to give him her best smile. "Our food's going to get cold."  
  
"Sara, forget the food right now, you're more important. I think we should talk." He hated the way that sounded but he didn't want Nick barging in and demanding why Sara never told him. She couldn't handle that right now.  
  
"Do we have to? I was looking forward to a nice meal and you worked so hard to fix it."   
  
"Okay, we'll eat first. Then we talk. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." She felt him kiss her forehead and then he got up. He fixed his plate than grabbed the bread and salad and placed it on the table. They had a wonderful lunch and Warrick knew that he wanted to do this everyday. He realized that he didn't want Sara to leave either. If it was up to him, she and her baby would live with there and they would be a family. Only it wasn't up to him, she had a very hard choice facing her and he was unsure which one she would chose.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Okay, there's another chapter for you!!! Sorry it was short!!! Please let me know what you think!!! At least let me know if you still like it!!! Thanks!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

After the Attack Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Again with the not owning!!   
  
A HUGE & WONDERFUL THANK YOU to Nepeace, joey des anges, Oceanwave1, Sisterbear, and ljae. You guys are truly amazing!!! Thank you so much for your continued support!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick was sitting in his apartment. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was getting out of control. "I just punched my best friend." He said aloud. He shook his head. "When did my life get so screwed up?" He knew he needed to talk to someone about his anger. He wasn't sure exactly how to approach the topic though. He felt like he should go to anger anonymous or something. "Hi my name's Nick and I have anger issues. Yeah right."   
  
He knew that he had to talk to someone, so he called the one person he knew that would give good advice. Catherine. He just hoped she wasn't too busy with Lindsey. He dialed Catherine's home number and listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?" The young voice came on the other end.   
  
"Hey Lindsey, how are you?" He said.  
  
"I'm doing great Uncle Nick. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"I'm going skating with Lori and Adam tonight." She exclaimed with joy.   
  
"That's good. Are you and Adam going to couple skate?" He knew that Lindsey had a crush on Adam. She had told Catherine earlier that month and then everyone knew it within the day.   
  
"I'm crossing my fingers. Plus Adam and I might go to the movies! I can't wait!"   
  
Nick smiled and then heard Catherine's voice asking Lindsey who was on the phone. After what he was sure was a great struggle, Lindsey quickly told him bye.   
  
"Sorry Nick, Lindsey is overly excited about her plans."   
  
"That's okay. Listen I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, but not over the phone."  
  
"Sure, I have to drop Linds off in an hour, why don't I meet you at your place?"  
  
Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Cath."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you soon." Nick heard the click on the other line and set the phone down. He hated what he was becoming and he prayed that Catherine would help him through.  
  
A little over an hour later, Catherine pulled into Nick's driveway and stepped out. She was about to knock, when he opened the door. He gave her a smile and moved aside.  
  
  
  
"Come on in. Thanks for coming by."  
  
She slipped past him and walked into his living room. "What's going on Nick?"  
  
He pointed to his sofa. "Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" She shook her head no and sat down on the far end of the couch. She watched as Nick sat down in a chair across from her. "Cath, I have to tell you something and please let me finish before you fuss at me."  
  
She gave him a confused glance. "Why would I fuss?"  
  
"You'll soon find out." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, you know Warrick and I worked together last night. Well, we didn't talk much and I felt like he was hiding something from me about Sara. So, I asked him about it and he said that it wasn't his place to tell me. I decided to drive to Sara's and see if she was there. She wasn't so I used my extra key to get in."  
  
Catherine was about to speak but he lifted his hand. "I had two keys for her apartment. I don't think she knew about the other one. Anyway, I went inside and started looking around. I was trying to find answers as to why she left."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom. It was positive."  
  
Cath's face grew shocked. "Have you talked to her?"  
  
"I went over to Warrick's and asked him to tell me where she was. He wouldn't do it."  
  
Catherine nodded and encouraged him to continue.  
  
He took another deep breath and let it out. "I was getting angry and worried about Sara and I felt that Warrick was doing his best to keep me from her. So I said something about him stealing Sara away. He denied it and I sorta hit him."  
  
Catherine's eyes grew huge. "YOU WHAT?" She wanted to slap him herself. "Nick, you can't go around hitting people when you're upset! That's not how we do things!"  
  
"I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have no clue where all this anger is coming from. Catherine, I need help or else I'm going to lose everyone that is important to me." He put his head in his hands.   
  
Catherine walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get you that help. I promise. What you need to do now is first apologize to Warrick and then try and contact Sara. The two of you are going to need to sit down and talk about everything."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for coming by Cath."  
  
"You're welcome. Just do me a favor. Try not to hit anyone."  
  
He smiled at her. "I will. I promise." He walked her to the door and as soon as she left, he felt better.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
I'm sorry that chapter was short, but I had to deal with Nick's "issues". Next chapter Warrick and Sara get very close!!! If you know what I mean!!! Again please let me know what you think!! Thanks!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

After the Attack chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Again with the owing nothing!!  
  
Thanks so much to all that have reviewed!!! You truly make my day!!!  
  
As promised this chapter contains W/S "closeness" but how close do they get, read and find out!!!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara was sitting on Warrick's couch when she felt nauseous. She got up quickly and ran toward his bathroom. She barely made it and all the food she just ate came back up. She never even heard Warrick come in. He was squatted down beside her rubbing her back gently.   
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked hating seeing her like this even though it was only because of the baby.   
  
She opened her mouth to speak but had to throw up in the toilet again. She rose up and Warrick held a cold washcloth against her forehead. She smiled as he pulled her into him with her right shoulder against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her with one hand still holding the damp cloth. He gently wiped her face trying to cool her down.  
  
"Thanks." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
"You're welcome. I told you, I wasn't going to let you handle this alone."  
  
She nodded and leaned up. "I think it's over for now." She replied and slowly stood up. Warrick hopped up and sat the cloth down in the sink. He placed his hand on the small of Sara's back and led her to his bedroom. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out one of his old t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.   
  
"Here." He said handing them to her. "You look like you could use a nap."  
  
She took the clothes from him even though she had her own in the car. Of course the car was all the way outside and she really didn't have the energy to go out there and get them. Plus she could smell the aftershave Warrick uses scented all over his shirt. 'I could get used this.' She thought. 'Whoa Sara, chill out. Yeah, he says he likes you know but what happens when you have your baby? Huh? Is he going to still want to be around?' She frowned and realized that she wanted him to.  
  
Warrick noticed her face become withdrawn. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked not knowing exactly where that came from.  
  
"Of course I do." He responded unsure of how she didn't already know that.  
  
She shook her head. "What I meant was are you IN love with me?"  
  
Warrick gently sat her down on the bed and reached for her hands. He bent down in front of her and gazed into her brown eyes. "Sara, I've been in love with you for a long time. I never said anything because Nick was my best friend and he asked you out first."  
  
She smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It started off slowly but soon it became more passionate and fierce. Both wanting more of each other. Warrick leaned up and gently pushed her down on the bed. He was soon on top of her caressing her body with his hands. He kissed her cheek, her neck, and then down to her collarbone. He loved the feel of her beneath him and wondered why anyone would ever let her go. He had her now and he didn't plan on losing her.  
  
Sara felt Warrick trail kisses along her body and she could feel her body respond to every touch he made. Desire began to burn deeply within her and all conscious thoughts left her mind expect for wanting the man before her. She gripped his shirt and pulled it off him. She began kissing his chest and shoulders. Anything she could get her lips on. She heard him moan and pulled him closer to her. She felt him grab her shirt, so she released him long enough for him to remove it. His lips brushed against hers once again and his hands began to explore her chest. Right as his hand touched her bra, someone knocked on the door. Warrick pulled up from her for a moment. "Think they'll go away?"  
  
The knocking continued. "No." She said. She leaned up and her face was flustered.   
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" He told her.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." She said and quickly pulled him into another kiss. The pounding on the door got louder.  
  
"I better get that." Warrick replied and put his shirt back on. "Don't go anywhere."  
  
"I won't." She said while putting her top back on as well. She watched as Warrick left the bedroom.  
  
'This better be good.' He thought to himself and opened the door. On his doorstep stood Nick.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Okay, I know that was VERY EVIL of me to leave it there!!! Please don't kill me!! If you do, you won't find out what happens next!!! I will be away tomorrow night, so I won't get to update again until Monday. I have to go to the mountains tomorrow and spend the night. I have a 6-hour test on Monday morning!!! Pray that I pass it on the first time!! Thanks again to all of you!!! Again please let me know what you think!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

After the Attack Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them, no matter what the little voice in my head tries to tell me.  
  
Thanks go out to everyone that reviewed chapter nine!!!   
  
Nepeace: I know that was evil! But since you guys are so awesome, I updated before I left.  
  
Oceanwave1: You're right evil can be cool!! Thanks for the review and I can use all the luck I can get!!  
  
Sabrine(): You didn't have to til Thursday!!! Thanks for your support and prayers!!! I need them!!!  
  
Joey des anges: Call off the band!! How this for updating quickly? Hehe!   
  
Sisterbear: Thanks so much for everything!!! You're the best!!!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick continued to knock on the door. He knew they were home because the cars were out front. 'What's taking so long?' He wondered. He heard footsteps approaching the door. 'Finally.' The door opened and Warrick glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked straight to the point.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
'Yes as a matter of fact you are!' Warrick wanted to scream. "You could've called first."  
  
"If I did, then Sara would have left. I need to talk to her." Nick glanced at Warrick's face and noticed that it wasn't swollen or anything. "Sorry I hit you earlier. I'm going to go to a councilor about my anger."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Warrick replied still guarding the entrance.   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"Sara's really tired. Maybe you should just wait until later."  
  
Nick shook his head no. "I need to talk to her now."  
  
"Nick." He warned.  
  
A soft voice came in from behind Warrick. "It's okay. I'll talk to him." Both men turned around and looked at Sara. She had straightened her hair and adjusted her shirt.   
  
"Hey Nick." She greeted evenly.  
  
He smiled. "Hey Sara. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She said coolly. She stepped back as Nick made his way inside and headed for the couch.   
  
"We need to talk." He told her and then turned to Warrick. "Alone if you don't mind."  
  
Warrick shot a glance at Sara wondering if it was okay with her. She gave a slight nod and Warrick focused back on Nick. "Fine, but I'm not going far. If I hear any signs of trouble, I'm coming in."  
  
"Fair enough." Nick said and waited until Warrick walked away. He smiled at Sara. He really didn't practice what he was going to say to her and if he had, he was sure he wouldn't have followed it. "I'm sorry."  
  
She gave him an odd look. "What for?'  
  
"For ruining your life." For getting you pregnant, he thought.  
  
"You haven't ruined my life Nick. Just because you break up with someone doesn't mean their life is over." She informed him and sat down on the couch. She was beginning to feel a little swimmy headed.  
  
"Sara, I'm just going to come out and say this. I know you're pregnant."  
  
Her head shot up fast. Her eyes fixed on his. "How do you know that?"  
  
He avoided eye contact with her. "I had an extra key to your apartment."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I made another key a while back and I never told you." He finally met her eyes. "Listen it doesn't matter now. I went inside your apartment checking to see if you were there and I went into the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test."  
  
Sara felt like the air had been sucked away from her. She wanted him to know, but not like this. "Nick."   
  
"I'm not upset with you. I just want you to know that I plan to help take care of the baby. We could start over."  
  
"We can't. Nick, I'm glad you're interested in being in the baby's life, but I don't love you. Not any more."  
  
Nick didn't know exactly what to say or do, but he was sure he knew the reason why she wasn't in love with him. "You're in love with Warrick, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She stated simply. "I'm sorry Nick. I didn't ask for this to happen."  
  
He nodded. "I know. I'm the one to blame. You might want to know that I'm getting counseling for my anger."  
  
"That's good." Wait a minute; what anger besides the one time he hit me? "Nick what aren't you telling me?"   
  
"Warrick and I got into an argument about you earlier and I blamed him for everything and then I hit him."  
  
"You hit Warrick?" Nick nodded. "And you're still standing?"   
  
Nick actually laughed. In fact both he and Sara started laughing so hard, they both had to sit down. "Yeah, he could have creamed me."   
  
Warrick heard the laughter coming from the living room and set out to see what was so funny. He smiled seeing Sara laugh again. He missed that from her. "So what's so funny?" He asked.  
  
Nick told him and Warrick gave him a big grin. "You're right, I could have decked you!"  
  
"Probably." Nick agreed. He watched as Warrick slowly made his way over to Sara and sat down beside her. Anyone would have to blind not to see how much the man loved her. "Well, I guess I better go and let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing before I came."  
  
Sara couldn't keep the blush from spreading across her face. She just hoped Nick wouldn't see it.   
  
"Thanks for letting me come by and apologize." Nick told Warrick.  
  
"No problem. See you later man."   
  
"Bye Nick." Sara called out watching as the two men headed to the door.   
  
He turned to her. "Later Sara, we'll talk more soon."  
  
He left and Warrick closed the door. He walked back into the living room and smiled at Sara. "Now where were we?"   
  
She put her arms around him. "I think we were getting more acquainted." She kissed him. He picked her up without breaking their kiss and made his way to his bedroom. He gently placed her upon the bed and began removing her clothes one article at a time. They spent the rest of the night exploring and pleasuring each other.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
6 months later  
  
Sara woke up and felt arms draped across her. She glanced over and smiled at Warrick's sleeping form. She gently removed herself from him and gathered some clothes to wear. She had an ultrasound that day and she needed to get ready. She took her shower and straightened her hair. After brushing her teeth, she walked back into the bedroom to find that Warrick wasn't in there. She made the bed and went into the kitchen.   
  
Warrick was busy fixing breakfast for them. He smiled when he saw her. "Morning sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Hungry." She answered. 'There's a surprise.' She thought to herself. 'I'm always hungry.'  
  
"Good. I made you some chocolate chip pancakes." He watched as she came over and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to see the doctor?"  
  
"I guess. Nick said he would meet us there."   
  
"Maybe we'll found out what you're having." Warrick was dying to know and so was Nick. They all had a very serious talk about the baby and how they were going to handle it. Sara wanted Nick to be in their child's life after all he was the baby's father. She and Nick knew they would never be together in a romantic way, but she didn't think it would be fair to keep handing the baby back and forth. Nick wanted his child to have a stable home and he knew that home would be with Sara and Warrick. It was a hard decision but when the baby was born, Nick agreed to let Warrick adopt the baby. Of course Nick was allowed to come see his child anytime.   
  
"You know it really doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy." She grabbed a plate and placed two pancakes on it. She almost had the first one finished before she even sat down.   
  
Warrick smiled. "Looks like I better make some more."  
  
She couldn't comment because her mouth was full, but she nodded.   
  
After breakfast was over, they drove down to the woman's clinic. They caught up with Nick in the parking lot and the three walked in together. Sara signed in and took a seat between the two guys. Both were so excited they couldn't be still. Sara shook her head. "Guys, if you're this worked up now, I hate to see what you'll be like when I'm labor."  
  
"We're cool. Aren't we Nick?" Warrick replied.  
  
"Very."   
  
"Sara Sidle." A woman called out. Both Nick and Warrick jumped out of their seats. Sara slowly got up and made her way to the back. The nurse led her into a room and told her that her doctor would be in shortly.  
  
Sara jumped up on the bed and waited. No one spoke while they waited. Soon a woman in her mid forties came in. Her red hair was pulled into a bun. "Hey Sara, how are we feeling today?"  
  
"Not too bad Peggy."   
  
"That's good." Dr. Peggy Ross explained to Sara about what she was going to do and then helped Sara get ready.   
  
Soon Sara was lying on the bed with a very cold jell across her stomach. "Okay Sara, let's see what we've got."  
  
Sara, Nick, and Warrick watched the monitor and soon saw a picture of the baby. It looked like it was waving its hands around. All three adults were mesmerized by the sight before them, that they completely forgot Dr. Ross was still in the room.   
  
"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." They replied in unison.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl!"   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  
Well, now you know what she's having!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! A baby shower is coming in the next chapter, which will be posted Monday evening!!! Until then!! 


	11. Chapter 11

After the Attack Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Really, how many times do I have to say I don't own them?  
  
Author's note: Okay first I need to make a correction, I jumped ahead of myself and the baby shower is in the next chapter. Before you all shoot me, I am going to update 2 chapters today!! Yay!! I would also like to say that this story is almost done. Okay now onto the thank you part!!! Special thanks goes out to Jaecen, ljae, joey des anges, Sisterbear, csi-freak03, Nepeace, and oceanwave1 for your reviews on chapter 10!! You guys rock!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara felt tears form in her eyes. 'I'm having a girl.' She glanced over at Nick and Warrick who seemed like two very proud fathers. They were heading out of the clinic, each with a picture of their baby.   
  
"I can't wait to tell Catherine." Warrick replied. "She's gonna be thrilled."  
  
"You know she's going to throw you a baby shower don't you?" Nick added.   
  
"Yes she is on both counts. But I think we should tell them together." Sara said knowing that Catherine would be hurt if someone found out before her.   
  
Warrick agreed. "Then we'll tell them at the beginning of shift tonight." Nick and Sara nodded and they stood in front of their cars.   
  
"I'll see you guys tonight." Nick replied. "Get some rest Sara."  
  
Sara smiled and told him bye. During the ride home, she kept rubbing her stomach and glancing at the very first picture of her baby. Warrick kept glancing over at her and smiling. "I think we need to start finding a bigger place."  
  
She turned to face him. "I thought we decided on using your apartment?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it will be big enough, besides Nick will be here a lot and I want to make sure we have a room for him too."   
  
"Okay, I guess we'll start searching."  
  
"Actually, I already have." He told her.   
  
She gave him a confused look. "Didn't you just say that we needed to start looking?"  
  
"I've been searching around and I found a few places that I wanted to show you. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled and reached over and held his hand. "You've been great these past months. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Let's not find out." They pulled into Warrick's driveway and made their way inside. They had a few more hours before shift started, so they decided to get some sleep.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Later that evening, Warrick and Sara held hands going into the break room. Nick was already there along with Catherine and Greg. They were now waiting on Grissom. They didn't have to wait too long. He came in carrying two folders. As he was handing out assignments, Warrick and Nick both nodded.   
  
  
  
"Guys, we have something we need to tell you." Nick began.  
  
Sara smiled. She decided to let the men tell everyone about their little girl. 'She's going to be a daddy's girl all right. A two daddies girl.'   
  
"We found out what our baby is." Warrick continued.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us!" Catherine exclaimed.   
  
"It's a girl!" Both men yelled. Catherine pulled them into a hug and then Sara. Grissom and Greg both got hugs in as well.   
  
Catherine smiled. "I guess you know what this means, a baby shower!"   
  
Warrick glanced over at Catherine. "Before everyone leaves, I have something I need to say."   
  
Everyone focused on him, but he was only staring at one person. Sara. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Sara, I know that we didn't start off the greatest of friends. In fact, we couldn't be in the same room together without making each other mad. But, we've changed since then. And I'm very glad we did." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Sara Sidle, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Sara stood motionless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing it was like a dream. She could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes." She finally answered. Warrick slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a tight embrace. More hugs were given and then Grissom forced them to actually start work. Sara wasn't allowed to do field work, so she was waiting for everyone to leave. Nick strayed behind until he and Sara were alone.   
  
"I'm happy for you Sara." He told her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Nick."   
  
He placed his hand across her now stretched out stomach and smiled as he felt his daughter move around. "She's in good hands."  
  
"Yeah, she has you and Warrick to watch out for her."  
  
"I still love you Sara and I always will."   
  
"I know, I love you too, just not in the romantic way."  
  
"Guess I better get to work, or they might send the hounds." He said and kissed her one last time. She watched him leave and then made her way to do paperwork.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Okay, the next chapter is the baby shower I promise!!! I'm going to update that now!!! Thanks again!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

After the Attack Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them!   
  
Author's note: Thank you to all that have reviewed! As promised the baby shower!! On a very sad note, the next chapter is the last one! I'm know, but it had to end sometime!! Thanks for all the support and reviews!! You've made me very happy!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
A few weeks later  
  
Catherine decided that the shower would take place at her house. Normally men usually don't attend baby showers, but this time was different. She knew that Sara would want all her friends there. Catherine was setting out trays of food while Lindsey gathered plates and forks.  
  
"Mommy, can I play with the baby when she comes?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Of course you can. I bet even Sara would even let you spend the night in their new house."  
  
"Really! That would be so cool!" Lindsey finished with the plates and began helping her mother with the food.   
  
Catherine smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Warrick and Sara bought a house last week and with the help of everyone, were already moved in. They decided to wait until the baby was born to get married. Sara had mentioned to Catherine that there was no way she was going to wear a wedding dress seven months pregnant. "Maybe you can even baby-sit for them."  
  
"Yeah, and then I could have some money to go out with Adam." Even though she was eleven, Lindsey thought the idea of having a boyfriend was cool. Catherine didn't.   
  
"Sweetie, you're too young to date boys."   
  
"It's not a date date. Besides we're never alone. All my friends are with us." Lindsey defended.   
  
Catherine just shook her head. "Is Adam still coming today?" Lindsey had begged her to let him come until Cath finally broke down and agreed.   
  
"Yeah, his dad is bringing him over because his mom is dropping his sister off at cheer camp." Lindsey reached in the chip bag and grabbed a few and popped them in her mouth.   
  
"That's fine." The doorbell rang and Catherine glanced at her watch. It was 2:45; the shower didn't start until three. Lindsey jumped up. "I'll get it!!"   
  
She ran to the door and opened it hoping it was Adam; instead she was greeted by Grissom. "Oh hey Uncle Grissom."  
  
He smiled at her. "Hey Lindsey, sorry I'm not Adam."   
  
"It's okay. Come on in. Mom's in the kitchen." She and Grissom walked back into the kitchen and he greeted Catherine.  
  
"Hey Gil, thanks for coming."  
  
"Like I would miss this?" Grissom stated. Sara was like a daughter to him and he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.   
  
By three, all the guests had arrived. They took all the food presents outside because of the warm weather. They all sat back and talked and played a few games. Then Sara was allowed to open her gifts.   
  
The first one she opened was from Catherine. It was a large box and inside contained diapers, wipes, baby shampoo, and powder. The next present was from Grissom. He bought her a baby stroller and a car seat. He insisted that his "granddaughter" had to travel in style. Greg bought her bottles, diapers, wipes, and a C.D.  
  
"Marilyn Manson better not be on this." Sara warned him.  
  
"Well, I really wanted to put this one song by him on there, but I decided against it." He replied.  
  
"What is on it?" Sara asked knowing that he created it himself.  
  
"A bunch of slow easy songs for you to rock your baby with."  
  
Sara smiled at him. "Thanks Greg." She gave him a hug.   
  
"Wait that's not all." He said. "I bet you're asking yourself what am I going to rock my baby with. The answer to that is behind you."  
  
Sara turned around and there stood Warrick and Lindsey with a rocking chair. Sara couldn't keep the grin off her face. "We all pitched in together and had specially made for you." Warrick told her.  
  
"Thanks so much you guys." She walked over and sat down in the chair. It was the most comfortable chair she had ever been in. She opened the rest of her gifts sitting in that chair. Nick had bought her a baby blanket and several other small things.   
  
After the shower was over, Nick and Warrick had baby stuff in their vehicles. Sara gave each one of them a hug and thanked them again. Warrick and Nick carried in the stuff and put it in the nursery. The three of them had worked hard and painted the room and decorated it. It had a crib and a changing area. Warrick carried the rocking chair and sat it down by the window. Nick gave Sara a quick kiss bye and left.   
  
Warrick reached for Sara's hand. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She continued to gaze around the room. "This all seems so unreal."   
  
"I can't wait to see our daughter."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
Warrick pulled out a tiny box from his shirt pocket. "I wanted to give you this when we were alone." He handed the box to her.  
  
She inspected it. "What is it?"  
  
"Something for the baby. Open it."   
  
She carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a very old baby necklace. It was gold and it had a heart pendant. "Warrick, it's beautiful."  
  
"It belonged to my grandma. She gave it to me in hopes that I had a daughter."  
  
Sara wrapped him in a hug and held him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He pulled her back and kissed her. They pulled apart and gave the room a final glance, both looking forward to the day they bring their baby home.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  
Well more chapter to go and I bet you all can guess what it is! Yep, the birth!!! You know it's a girl, but you'll soon learn what her name is!! Thanks again!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

After the Attack Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: Sadly this is the last chapter of the story and I felt the huge need to thank each one of you that has reviewed individually. I'm not going in a certain order, so please don't be offended.  
  
Nepeace: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Joey des anges: Thank you for suggesting that I do this sequel. I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I can't wait to read the next of your stories!   
  
Sisterbear: Megan, what can I say that you don't know already? Thanks for being there when I needed you. I wasn't sure what kind of response I would get out of this story, but with your encouragement I posted it. Thank you!!  
  
Csi-freak03: Normally I'm a N/S as well but I felt the need to make this story W/S. Thank you for reading even though you don't usually ship this way!   
  
Jaecen: Thanks for your words of encouragement! They mean a lot!   
  
Oceanwave1: I'm glad you enjoyed it!! Thanks for the great reviews!!  
  
Ljae: Thanks for the support and I'm glad you enjoyed the story!  
  
Sabine: Thanks for everything! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
A Bloom: Thank you!!  
  
Melindotty: I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
J9: I was very glad I got a review from you! You write amazing W/S stories, so I felt very honored!  
  
Caspian Raider: Thanks for the review!!   
  
CRaZyPiXiE: Thanks for reviewing even though it wasn't a N/S story!  
  
Ofb29: Thank you so much!! I love your W/S stories as well and I was thrilled to get your review! I'm glad my story had an impact on you, but I hope you didn't lose too much sleep!  
  
Okay I believe that's everyone. As always thank you so much and please let me know what you think about this chapter!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara was in her ninth month of pregnancy and she was extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't sleep and she was home alone during the night. She was forced to go on maternity leave for two reasons. Reason one was that her doctor insisted, and reason two was because Grissom didn't want her going into labor at work. She glanced at the clock. Its red numbers indicated that it was now a few minutes after midnight. She decided that sleep wasn't coming tonight, so she forced herself out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen. She was half way there when a sudden sharp pain raced through her stomach. She almost dropped to her knees from the intensity of the pain. She felt another wave of pain and decided she needed to call Warrick. She grabbed the phone and dialed his cell.  
  
"Brown."  
  
"Warrick, I think I'm going into labor." She said and gripped the phone tightly as the waves of pain continued to come.   
  
"Oh God!! I'll be right there." Sara heard the click and placed the phone back down. 'Please hurry.' She thought to herself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick ran as fast as he could through the lab. He had to find Nick and let him know what was going on. He turned the corner and literally ran into Catherine. She began falling back and he grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her from hitting the floor.  
  
"Where's the fire?" She asked.  
  
"Sara's in labor. I have to find Nick and get home." He said in a rush.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. I'll go find Nick, you need to get Sara to the hospital." She informed him and smiled as he nodded his thanks and ran further down the hall. Catherine managed to find Nick in the break room. "Hey Nick."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Hey Cath. I was just getting a soda."  
  
"You might want to go home." She replied.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Sara called Warrick, she's gone into labor."   
  
Nick dropped his soda causing the liquid to glide across the floor. "Shit!" He yelled and raced over to get some paper towels.   
  
Catherine smiled. "Nick, I'll clean it up. You need to go to the hospital. Sara needs you."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks, I owe you one." He replied and raced out of the break room. Catherine laughed. Sara's baby was going to be in good hands.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
An hour later, Sara was lying in a hospital bed with Nick on one side of her and Warrick on the other. Her contractions had become closer together and the doctors told her that they would continue to check on her each hour. She couldn't believe just how much pain she was in. Warrick grabbed a damp cloth and gently rubbed her forehead with it. Nick was holding her hand giving her some of his own strength and courage.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are here." She told them.  
  
"Where else would we be?" Warrick asked knowing that nothing was going to make him leave this room. He knew that Nick felt the same way. While he was dipping the cloth into some fresh water, he glanced over at Nick and Sara. He knew that Nick was still in love with her and that it was killing him because of everything that had happened. He couldn't help but wonder where they would be if Nick had never cheated on Sara. He had mixed feelings about the situation. He knew the others did as well. He placed the cloth back on Sara's forehead and smiled as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her Warrick." Nick replied looking at his friend.  
  
"You're welcome. I know this isn't easy for you, but I want you to know that this baby will know that you are her father. I want to make sure that you don't think that I'm trying to replace you or anything."  
  
Nick smiled. "I know you wouldn't, but it's like I told Sara, our baby needs a stable lifestyle. I want her feel like she's loved."  
  
"Oh she will. Not only by us, but by Catherine, Grissom, Greg, and Lindsey."   
  
"I can't wait to see her."   
  
"Me neither." Warrick replied longing to hold the baby he's come to know as his daughter as well.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Five hours later, the whole gang was at the hospital. Lindsey walked into Sara's room and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling Sara?"  
  
"Like I'm going to die." She stated flatly.   
  
"Aren't you going to have an epidural?" Lindsey asked. "I watch a baby story with mom sometimes and I know that the shot helps."   
  
"I was hoping to do this naturally, but I'm starting to have second thoughts." She felt another wave of pain and gripped onto the bed rail beside her. Lindsey reached out and gently placed her hand on Sara's shoulder.   
  
Catherine, Grissom, and Greg were standing in the back of the room. Each of them was trying to give Sara some space. Catherine glanced over at Nick and Warrick. Both men were standing by Sara's bed refusing to move incase something happens.   
  
Dr. Ross walked in and had everyone leave so she could check Sara and see how far along she was coming. "Not bad Sara, you'll be pushing your baby out in no time."  
  
"God, I hope so." Sara replied.  
  
The doctor smiled and told Sara she would return later. As soon as she left, the gang walked back in. Sara was glad they were there, but she was becoming very exhausted. 'I feel like I've worked a double.' She thought and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her exhaustion won and she dozed off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Two hours later, Sara was pushing. Everyone had left the room expect Nick, Warrick, and the doctors. Nick and Warrick were holding her hands giving her the encouragement and support she needed.  
  
"Okay Sara, give me a big push." Dr. Ross said.  
  
Sara pushed and both men counted for her. She released her breath and pushed again. She tightened the grip she had around their hands. Dr. Ross told her to push again. She continued pushing. Finally after to what Sara considered an eternity, her baby was born. Dr. Ross quickly cleaned the baby's face and showed her to Sara. "Congratulations, it's a baby girl!"  
  
Sara, Nick, and Warrick all had tears traveling down their faces. The baby was quickly weighed and wrapped up in a blanket. Dr. Ross placed the baby in Sara's awaiting arms. Sara glanced down at her daughter before and felt an overwhelming amount of love and joy. "Hey there sweetie." She said to her daughter and gave her a kiss.   
  
Nick stared in awe at the sight before him. There was his daughter. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. He knew immediately that the baby stole his heart. He would do anything for her.   
  
Warrick couldn't believe that their girl was finally here. She looked just like Sara, but he could see some of Nick in her as well. He couldn't have been more proud. Dr. Ross took their baby back so they could double check to make sure the baby was fine. Warrick leaned down and kissed Sara. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said. She turned to Nick. "Thank you."  
  
Nick kissed her forehead. "No, thank you." He and Warrick wanted to go and tell the others about their baby. So they walked out of the room and found the team sitting in the waiting room.  
  
Catherine jumped up as soon as she saw them coming. "Well?"  
  
"We have a girl. She weighed seven pounds eight ounces." Nick said proudly.   
  
Hugs were given all around and they went down to the nursery to get their first look at the newest addition to the family. Lindsey smiled. "She's so cute. What's her name?"  
  
Nick glanced over at Warrick as if asking for permission. The three of them together came up with the name. Warrick nodded.   
  
Nick smiled. "Her name is Mia Alexis."  
  
Lindsey smiled. "Mia like Princess Mia on Princess Diaries?" She loved that movie and had her mother buy it for her on DVD.  
  
"Oh, she's a princess all right." Warrick replied.   
  
"I think that's a beautiful name." Catherine told them. She looked back at baby Mia and smiled. "So, when can I hold her?"  
  
"Not until after I do." Greg stated with enthusiasm.   
  
"Actually, I think I should be the one holding her. She's like my granddaughter." Grissom informed them.   
  
Nick and Warrick stood back and laughed as their friends playfully argued about who was getting the baby first. Nick glanced over at Warrick. "Can you believe she's here?"  
  
"No, its so amazing. Just think nine months of wondering what she would be like and we finally see her." Warrick looked in on his new baby girl. "She's absolutely stunning."  
  
Nick laughed. "Yeah, just think when she's a teenager, we're going to have to fight off the boys."  
  
"Yeah, instead of one dad to worry about, they're going to have two." Warrick laughed.   
  
"Think that will scare them away?" Nick asked already dreading the thought of his daughter dating boys and getting her heart broke.  
  
"Oh, they'll be scared." Nick and Warrick laughed and decided to go back and check on Sara. On their way, they overheard what each of their friends was going to teach Mia.   
  
Greg mentioned that he was going to teach her the difference between good music and bad. "She might be Nick's baby, but she's not going to suffer having to listen to country music."  
  
"Greg, if by any reason at all my daughter comes home and tells me that Marilyn Manson is cool, your ass will be mine." Nick warned.  
  
"Mine too." Warrick agreed.  
  
"You guys are no fun." Greg whined and followed them in Sara's room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
3 Months Later  
  
Sara gazed at herself once more. Her white wedding dress flowed all the way to the floor. She couldn't believe this day was here. She carefully pulled her hair into a twist and checked her makeup. Catherine and Lindsey were right beside her.  
  
"You look beautiful Sara." Lindsey replied.  
  
"Thanks Linds. You look great too."  
  
Catherine glanced at the clock. "It's time ladies." She looked at Sara. "Let's get you married."  
  
Sara smiled and the three walked out the door.  
  
Warrick wasn't really nervous, but Nick and Greg seemed to be pacing. They were standing at the alter waiting for the bride. Warrick glanced down in the audience and stared at his baby girl. Nick's mom was holding her. She had been thrilled to hear about the baby and she was a little upset about what had happened, but she was glad that her grandchild was in good hands. The wedding march began and Lindsey came down the aisle first. She was a bridesmaid. Catherine followed in behind her and then Sara walked down with Grissom escorting her. Both Warrick and Nick tried to get Sara to call her parents and invite them to the wedding. She didn't want them to cause a scene and she had plainly said that they had given up on her a long time ago. Once she arrived beside Warrick, Grissom gave her away. Warrick took her hand and they stood before the preacher.   
  
  
  
"Dearly beloved." He began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and wife in Holy matrimony."   
  
Warrick and Sara both said I do and they were pronounced man and wife. Warrick kissed his bride and they made their way down the aisle. Catherine had to wipe the tears away that were slowly creeping down her face.   
  
After the wedding was over and the reception was done, Warrick and Sara were standing by Warrick's Tahoe getting ready to leave. Sara was holding Mia. Nick knew that Sara didn't want to leave her baby, but Warrick insisted they have a small honeymoon. Nick agreed. Sara stared into her baby's hazel eyes and gave her a kiss. "Be good for daddy. Mommy and daddy Warrick will be back soon. I love you sweetie."  
  
Warrick held out his arms to hold the baby. "Come here my princess." He kissed her as well and told her that he loved her. He handed her over to Nick.  
  
"I'll take good care of her." He assured them.  
  
"We know you will." Warrick replied and soon began giving everyone a hug good-bye. As soon as all the good-byes were said, he and Sara got in the Tahoe and gave one last wave and then drove off starting their new life together.  
  
~ Finished~ 


End file.
